TheBoyWithoutAGirlfriend Until now!
by neopyro
Summary: Pretty self- explanitory but who cares. Harry Gets a mysterious letter to meet at the quidditch Pitch. Will he? Who is it from? Read to find out. Complete Fic! my first complete fic! YESSSSS!
1. On the quidditch pitch

Harry sat in the Great Hall lost in thought. Over the summer he had a serious growth spurt. He had also taken up running. Now Harry had a nice tan and decent muscle tone. In his min he wasn't good looking, but the way girls were acting around him told him otherwise. Hermione had pointed this out at his first day back at Hogwarts (Harry had not been allowed to go to the Burrow this summer) which nevertheless made Ron furious. Ron and Hermione had recently gotten together. Ginny also found a boyfriend, Colin Creevy. Harry still wondered why when he asked any girl any question they just blushed, giggled or turned away. Harry had not found this amusing. Ron had been pressuring him to find a girlfriend since September. Harry had not followed orders.  
  
Dumbledore tapped his glass with his spoon and the entire Hall quieted down. "Your attention please!" he called out. He cleared his throat a few times before beginning  
  
. "This year we have decided to host a Cedric Diggory Memorial Dance. The Dance will take place December 23rd at six. Only students higher than 3rd year may attend. Thank you!" Dumbledore exited the hall. There was a murmur across the room at his words. Harry noticed Cho was crying at the Ravenclaw table. Harry was roused from his stupor by Ron, who was shaking him.  
  
"Huh?" Harry muttered vaguely.  
  
"Who ya gonna take Harry?"  
  
"I dunno. I guess somebody who asks me. Nobody in mind particularly."  
  
"Sure that's what they all say."  
  
"Shut it. You would know if I knew who I was taking."  
  
"Whatever Harry. I'm just saying to use your looks before all the good dates are gone. I already asked Hermione so hurry up."  
  
"Yeah yeah. I'll find a date don't you worry. I'm going up to bed, you two behave."  
  
"Awww, what would be the fun in that."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Night Harry."  
  
--------------------------------------Breakfast the next morning------------ --------------------------------------  
  
"Mail's here." Ron said, reporting the obvious.  
  
"Letter for ya Harry." Seamus said passing a sealed envelope to Harry. Harry did not recognize the neat pink writing on the front that read his name  
  
As Harry began to open the letter the nosy heads of Seamus, Ron, Fred, and George leaned over to read what the note said. With a few quick slaps and punches they were all sitting again. Ron laughed as Harry's face turned as read as Ron's hair. The letter read:  
  
Dear Harry, I realize we have not been the best of friends over our years at Hogwarts. However I would like that to change. Maybe we could make up for 4 years of minimal friendship. I really would like to go to the dance with you Harry. If you wish to take me to the ball meet me at the Quidditch pitch around 8:30.  
  
Yours for the taking, Lavender Brown.  
  
You could have knocked Harry over with a feather. Lavender was the best looking girl in Gryffindor and she was asking him out? Harry regained his composure and asked Ron if he had a quill.  
  
"Not until you let me read it!" Ron demanded.  
  
"Ron, I would not let Voldemort read it if he threatened to blow up Hogwarts."  
  
"Please, stop saying his name. You know I hate it. Here's a quill. Sheesh."  
  
"Volemort Voldemort Voldemort Volemort Voldemort Voldemort!" Harry nearly yelled "Stop nosing and I'll will stop saying Voldemort!"  
  
"Okay okay. Keep the quill. Jeez." Ron got up and left.  
  
Harry wrote a reply of acceptance and sent Lavender's owl off.  
  
Harry saw Lavender at the other side of the table, reading Harry's letter with a smile big enough to hold a whole watermelon.  
  
"OOOOOH. Looks like I get to see shagging tonight. Woohoo!"  
  
"Why do you always come at the absolute worst times possible?" Harry thought  
  
"Because I can. So are you going to go all the way tonight or are you gonna wimp out and hold hands all evening."  
  
"Ouch. You are like a cross between Malfoy and Peeves!'  
  
"Whatever wimp. We haven't even got a snog all year! How can you do this to us?"  
  
"Night night Malfoy spawn."  
  
"Yeah. It's almost time. Get going before I miss my only chance for a snog all year."  
  
Harry transfigured a dead leaf on the ground to become a bouquet of flowers, and a large rock on the ground to be a large box of chocolates. He also transfigured a twig into a comb another rock into a mirror and cleaned up his messy hair. Harry had no clue when he got so good at transfiguration, he just did. His test scores outstripped Hermione's and Ron's easily.  
  
Harry arrived at the pitch, well groomed at 8:28. Harry saw Lavender rushing towards him like a little kid rushing down the steps on Christmas. When she got to him, she was huffing and puffing.  
  
"Had to (wheeze) run cuz' (gasp) I thought (huff) I was (puff) gonna be late." Lavender said, catching her breath.  
  
"Here." Harry said as he transfigured a piece of grass into a glass of water, offering it to her. She guzzled it in one gulp and asked for more. After five minutes there was a pile of glasses on the ground and a small bald spot on the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Thanks." Lavender said wiping a few drops of water off onto her sleeve.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me, these are for you." Harry said passing her the bouquet and chocolates.  
  
"Wow! Harry. that's so sweet."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Fanks." Lavender said her mouth full of chocolate.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Those were good. Where'd you get em?"  
  
"Er. Transfigured em." Harry muttered a cleaning charm and Lavender's face and hands were clean.  
  
"Cool! How can you be so good at Transfiguration?"  
  
"I don't know how, I just did. Like over the summer."  
  
"Let's walk around the lake."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Awkward silence was all that was heard as they walked. It lasted for several minutes. As they passed a bench Lavender broke the silence.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let's sit for a minute. My feet hurt."  
  
"Sure."  
  
After a few minutes of sitting and holding hands Lavender broke the silence again.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes Lav?"  
  
"Will you rub my feet?"  
  
"Only if you go to the dance with me."  
  
"Harry Potter that is blackmail." Lavender said with mock anger  
  
"Only for you my dear." Harry replied with mock pride  
  
"Looks like we have a deal."  
  
"Pass the hurting foot then." Lavender set her foot down in his lap.  
  
"Here you are Doctor Potter." Lavender joked  
  
Harry slipped off the shoe and sock and started rubbing, ignoring the coos and squeals from Lavender. "Other foot?"  
  
"Here!" Lav said  
  
Harry slipped off the other sock and shoe and continued rubbing.  
  
After a minute or so Harry said:  
  
"That'll be five Galleons or I'll tickle you!" Harry said sternly  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Harry said tickling her foot  
  
"Hoohoo stop.. no stop it please no don't not that noooooo!" Lav said through her giggles.  
  
Harry started tickling under her arms. The giggling and screams for him to stop got louder.  
  
"Stop what? Oh this?" Harry said tickling her faster  
  
"Yes that. Do you think this is funny Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Why? You're laughing."  
  
"Harry Potter! What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"I dunno. Just don't let that evil voice in the back of my head decide." Harry said as he stopped tickling  
  
"Oh you!" Lavender said angrily  
  
"Yes me."  
  
"Eurgh! Stop it with your bad jokes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Gimme a good reason!"  
  
"This is my reason!" she said kissing him dead on the lips  
  
The kiss lasted so long that when they stopped they were both gasping for air.  
  
"I concede defeat. No more bad jokes." Harry gasped out.  
  
"Why? It looked like we both came out winners there."  
  
"Because it is now 11:15. Not that I wouldn't like to continue this."  
  
"You are right. Let's reschedule this for the for next weekend."  
  
"What time and where?"  
  
" 8:30.We will meet in the common room and choose then."  
  
"Fine with me, but the sooner the better."  
  
"Until Saturday."  
  
"Until Saturday."  
  
And with that they went back up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
-----------------------------Next day--------------------------------------- --  
  
Harry was roused from his slumber by Ron around 7:30. Ron was whacking Harry with his pillow.  
  
"Wake up Harry! Wake up! Go to breakfast!"  
  
"I'm up! I'm up!"  
  
"Good now go to breakfast."  
  
Harry got up and moving. Slowly but surely he got up to the Great Hall for breakfast and hurried up to he North Tower for Divination. Harry and Ron found their way up to class without being harrassed by Sir Cadogan too much. Harry climbed up the ladder and through the trap door to make the class with 30 seconds to spare. They found their usual seats and waited for the class to begin.  
  
After Trelawney's usual misty speech she began to passionately predict Harry's death giving Harry and Ron time to talk.  
  
"Who is she?" Ron asked  
  
"Who is who?" Harry replied  
  
"Who are you seeing?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Harry don't play dumb. First you get a letter that you won't let me read and then you disappear from the Common Room around 8 and come back with lipstick on your face! Don't tell me that you aren't seeing anybody. Now who is it?"  
  
"You are right about me seeing somebody but I'm not saying."  
  
"Harry. Please?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"How about a hint?"  
  
"Fine. She is not a Slytherin."  
  
"Not much of a hint."  
  
"She likes chocolate."  
  
"Again don't all girls?"  
  
"If you saw her you would know her. You know her last name." "Alright then. You aren't gonna give, but at least tell me if she is good looking."  
  
"Oh yeah. Even Malfoy would admit that she is."  
  
"Damn. She must really be hot."  
  
"Yup. And she is going to the dance with me."  
  
"Lucky dog."  
  
"That's what happens when you save the world every year. You get girls begging at your feet for you."  
  
"Shut it Harry."  
  
"Lead by example."  
  
"I said shut it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The rest of Divination was Ok. Not the best. Not the worst. At the end we headed down to lunch. However, we were greeted in the doorway to the hall by Fred, George, and a whole lot of Gryffindors who wanted to talk to Harry. In private. Harry noticed that they were all boys. They drug Harry off to an empty classroom to "Talk".  
  
"Interrogation time." Fred said  
  
"Yeah. Our ickle Ronniekins says you have quite a catch going with you to the dance. Who?" George said  
  
"Not telling nobody til some people leave the room." Harry said icily  
  
"You name it we'll kick em out." George said  
  
"You two can stay. Everybody else out." Harry said  
  
There was a chorus of Awwws going through the room as about fifteen Gryffindor boys left the room.  
  
"Okay Harry. Who is it?"  
  
"First things first. You guys will not tell anybody unless I say you can. Second do not brag that you know. Third no teasing me. Fourth. Tell everybody I only gave clues." Harry said  
  
"What clues?" Fred asked  
  
"1. She is not a Slytherin. 2. She loves chocolate. 3. She is obsessed with making herself look pretty." Harry said  
  
"Alright spill the beans already!"  
  
"Ok. It's Lavender."  
  
"What?" The twins chorused.  
  
"We lost the bet!" Said George  
  
"Nobody won!" howled Fred  
  
"You two better not tell a soul." Harry growled  
  
"You got it." The twins said as one as they skipped out of the room.  
  
"I'm doomed!" Harry said as he walked towards Transfiguration.  
  
-----------------------Transfiguration------------------------------------  
  
"Today we are learning how to turn a desk into a dog. The incantation is caninus . You may begin!" Professor McGonnagal said  
  
"Finished Professor!" Harry said after about 30 seconds  
  
There was a murmur of whoas and wows going across the room.  
  
"Mr. Potter if you would please come into this office."  
  
"Yes Professor." Harry said as he went towards her office.  
  
"Mr. Potter I have never seen a wandless Transfiguration in my classroom ever." She said beaming  
  
" Fifty points to Gryffindor for that wonderful work. You may take the rest of the class off." The Professor said.  
  
"Thank you Professor." Harry replied and went on his way.  
  
Harry grabbed his things and ran for Gryffindor Tower. Harry knew that to impress Lavender some more he would have to read up on the book Sirius got him for his birthday. A beginner's guide to becoming an Animagus.  
  
End chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: Not bad for fic #2. I hope that all of you wll be nice on your reviews. I know I am a bad writer but at least I try. How about rewarding me for trying hard by reading my other fic: Ginny Weasley and the Disasterous date. I went thru (another word for Detroit. AKA heck the land of the devil. You get it.) to get this fic done. Be kind and I will work harder on the next chapter.  
  
Tootles from Neopyro 


	2. Letters

Chapter 2: Owl post  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of this. I will not make any money off of this. The goddess of all authors, J.K Rowling, owns it all. A/n Thank you all for reviewing my story. I had 6 reviews by my 2nd day, so I knew I should keep it up. I never thought my fics would even get a review for the entire 1st week. You guys have no clue how good it is makes me feel. For those who have questions please feel free to AIM me at neopyro000. Or you can email me at Waynepuc@aol.com. On with the story.  
  
Harry was excited about his Lavender meeting on Saturday, but it was three days away still. Harry was a bit stressed, and was still no closer to figuring out what he wanted o be as an Animagus. He had been cooped up all day and decided to take a walk on the grounds. At first he thought around the lake might be nice but as he was walking out of the common room he heard Lavender calling him from inside. He sighed and went back into the common room, leaving a fairly angry portrait behind him.  
  
As Harry strode over the table that Lavender was sitting at. "What do you need?" Harry asked  
  
"That's no way to greet the girl you're taking to the dance." She replied jokingly  
  
"Sorry. Is there anything you need?" Harry said kissing her on the cheek  
  
"Yeah two things. First one is please help me with this potions essay. The second is to know where you were going."  
  
"Okay. First sure I'll help. Don't have anything better to do anyway. Second I was just gong for a walk. Not sure where but I was thinking either around the lake or over to see Hadgrid."  
  
"Oh. Just checking. The-Boy-Who-Lived has a disregard for rules. I wasn't sure about if you were following the rules of having a girlfriend."  
  
"You mean cheating? I wouldn't do that. Do you actually think every time I leave the common room it's to shag some girl that I don't even know her name?" Harry nearly yelled  
  
"Harry that is not what I meant. I was joking. Honestly Harry."  
  
"Sorry. Now where is that potions essay?"  
  
"Over here."  
  
------------------------------------------After "Study"ing ----------------- ------------  
  
By the time the studying session was over and Snape's evil essay was finished it was too late to see Hadgrid so he just went up to bed. Harry laid awake for a while pondering Harry finally figured out what form he was going to take. A phoenix! --------------------------------------Morning---------------------- The next morning he awoke by a certain long eared someone. Dobby! "Morning Dobby!" Harry said sleepily "Harry Potter sir must see the Head master sir. It is urgent sir."  
  
"Thank you Dobby. You truly are the best House Elf I ever met." Harry said throwing on clothes and heading towards the bathroom to do his morning things (Brush his teeth and hair, shower, and now recently, shave.)  
  
Harry ran really fast down to the Headmaster, Dumbledore's office. When he reached the gargoyle in front of his office he realized he had no clue as to what the password was. Oh yeah Harry thought, it was always a candy. Here goes Harry thought again.  
  
"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Lemon Drop, Drooble's best blowing gum, chocolate frog, sugar quill, cockroach cluster, Canary creams, Ton tongue toffee, Pumpkin pasty, cauldron cake." Harry yelled at the statue. One of them triggered it and the gargoyle jumped aside. Harry jogged up the set of stairs to Dumbledore's office. Harry knocked a few times before he heard Dumbledore welcoming him, so he opened the door. Harry saw the welcoming face of Sirius.  
  
"Harry." Dumbledore said, "We have some bad news and some good news."  
  
"What is the bad news?" Harry asked  
  
"The dark mark was sent over number 4 Privet Drive last night. The Dursleys with the exception of Dudley died." Dumbledore said  
  
"And there's worse news. The dark mark was also seen over the forest. Colin Creevy and a Hufflepuff girl, Susan Bones were killed." Sirius added  
  
"That's rough. What's the good news?"  
  
"The good news is that Wormtail and Luscius Malfoy were caught in the attack on Privet drive. Sirius is free."  
  
"That is amazing!" Harry said hugging his Godfather hard enough so as when the hug ended Sirius was gasping for air  
  
"Harry. You should do that next time you see a death eater. If you get any stronger you could break a few of his ribs." Sirius said still gasping for air.  
  
"You're a riot Sirius." Harry said  
  
"Sorry to interrupt boys but I have more news." Dumbledore said  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked curiously  
  
"It's time you knew why Voldemort wants to kill you."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked  
  
"Remember in your second year when you pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword from the Sorting hat?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"Uh yeah." Harry said getting puzzled  
  
"Remember when I said 'Only a true Gryffindor could pull that from the hat?" Dumbledore said  
  
"Yeah." Harry replied  
  
"What I implied is you are a descendent of Gryffindor. A direct descendant. Meaning you are Gryffindor's heir."  
  
"What? No way! This is so cool!" Harry shouted  
  
"That is not all Harry." Sirius said "You are a member of the order of the phoenix. There is an introductory ceremony after Colin and Susan's funeral here. Meet in my office. Then we will take you to the ceremony. Be there."  
  
"That's pretty much it." Sirius said  
  
"No! One more thing." Dumbledore said, "Dobby and Winky are getting married. They wanted you to be their master. Will you?"  
  
"Absolutely!" Harry said "Tell them to come up to my room today."  
  
"Oh and Harry?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"No classes today because today has become a Memorial Day."  
  
"Ok see you two later." Harry said heading towards the door  
  
"Wait." Sirius said, "I have become your Body guard. I am going to sleep in your room in dog form if you don't mind."  
  
"That's fine. Why don't you join me for breakfast?" Harry asked Sirius  
  
"Sure Harry."  
  
And they walked down to breakfast talking and laughing.  
  
When Harry and Sirius entered the great hall there was a loud "Gasp" and yells of "Sirius Black!" "Murderer" and "He's Got Harry" and that sort of thing. Finally Mcgonnagal used Sonorus And told everybody he was innocent and to look at today's copy of the Daily Prophet. After that breakfast went well.  
  
Harry got three letters over breakfast. 1 from Lavender, 1 from Hadgrid and 1 from Dennis Creevy. Lavender's letter read:  
  
Dear Harry, I really can't wait to see you on Saturday. I need to speak with you in private before then though. Meet me in that room with the trapdoor on the third floor after breakfast. It can't wait. Please come.  
  
All of my love, Lavender  
  
Sirius started asking questions about the letter. "Harry, who is it from? What do they want? It might be a trap." And many other sorts of god fatherly questions. Harry just sat there and blushed.  
  
"Oh god Harry don't tell me you are going out to snog at a time like this?" Sirius asked  
  
"Er. no she said she just wants to talk. She said it was important. "  
  
"Really? How about I give you a portkey that leads to Dumbledore's office just in case."  
  
"Um. Thanks Sirius."  
  
Waving his wand a couple times and saying something, Sirius turned one of the buttons on Harry's robe into a portkey. Harry then read the letter from Hadgrid.  
  
Harry- Come on down to me cabin around 3. Bring Ron and Hermione or even Sirius if you want. Really sorry about the Muggles. Even if you did hate them they are or were still family. -Hadgrid  
  
Harry chuckled. "Sirius is it all right if I go down to Hadgrid's for tea? He said you can come."  
  
"Yeah you can go Harry. Just keep your escape way handy."  
  
"You got it. See ya later."  
  
Harry left opening Dennis's letter on the way.  
  
-Harry I know this is a bit abrupt but can you please say something at my brother's funeral? It would mean a lot to me. Thanks a lot Harry  
  
-Dennis  
  
End of chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it.  
  
A/N Guys (and girls) Thanks for all the reviews. In less than a week I got like 5 reviews. I didn't think this story would do this well. I was inspired to keep writing by the positive reviews. I really wish my other story didn't suck. Go check Ginny Weasley and the disastrous date out and answer me this. Should I keep writing that one? Should I withdraw it? Should I leave it there to rot? You decide. Now a quick preview of Chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 3. Funerals, Meetings and New friends oh my In case you haven't noticed Hermione and Ron have not appeared in this fic much. I wonder why? How are the meetings going to turn out? And what the heck am I saying about new friends?  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of this except any made up characters you do not recognize 


	3. Funerals, Meetings and New friends Oh my...

Harry strode in to the 3rd floor corridor entrance. He saw Lavender waiting for him. She had on a purple sweater with blue jeans on. "Harry?" Lavender asked  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you actually love me?" Harry was taken by surprise by this question and did a remarkable Quirrel impression  
  
"W-w-what? O-of course I l-l-l-love y-you." Harry stammered  
  
"Say it again. Look in to my eyes and say it straight faced."  
  
"Lavender I love you." (A/n Sappy isn't it. At the end of the chapter vote to see if he stays with Lav or goes to see somebody else.)  
  
"Harry." Lav said tears started running down her face  
  
Harry sat down on the floor and set Lavender into his lap crying softly into his chest. He absentmindedly ran a hand through her hair. Her tears dried up after awhile and she kissed him dead on the lips full force. She kissed him all over his face. This session had lasted nearly an hour and both of their shirts lay forgotten on the floor. Harry's hair was as messed up as messed up can be and his face looked like a toddler doodled on it with lipstick.  
  
In other words they had fun. However both knew it was time to go. There was a gathering of clothing. (Harry had to retrieve Lav's bra off of the sword of a suit of armor, which was no easy task.) After the clothing grab there was a long goodbye kiss and Harry headed towards Gryffindor tower to change and wash up for Hadgrid's meeting. When Harry entered the common room the room went silent. Dead silent. No less than 40 pairs of eyes were staring at him. Finally the silence broke when the whole common room erupted with laughter. Harry ran up to the boys bathroom while being asked questions like "Who's the lucky girl?" and "Ginny's gonna be jealous of this one!" Harry rinsed the makeup off his face cleaned up his hair, straightened his clothes and headed down to Hadgrid's being teased all the way.  
  
He was walking along the forest towards Hadgrid's when he heard a meow. A kitten was lying on the ground. Harry saw the corpse of his mother and 2 other kittens and decided to keep it. (A tree had fallen and killed the mum and babies. This one survived and was starving to death)  
  
Hadgrid was very accepting of the new friend of his and was feeding it warm milk and pieces of a fish Hadgrid tore up and gave it to him. They had tea and biscuits. Around 6:30 Harry got into his Dress robes and with his speech in hand he headed down to the great hall for Colin and Susan's funeral. The Funeral was sad and uneventful. Harry made it through the speech with little problem. (Just Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's sniggers.) and made his way upstairs.  
  
Harry entered Dumbledore's office thinking of his meeting with Lavender tomorrow evening. Harry was greeted in the small office by many familiar faces including Remus Sirius Snape and his old baby sitter, Arabella Figg. After a brief introduction Harry was lead through the portrait of Armando Dippet and into a room that looked a lot like the great hall.  
  
In the room there was a long white table with seats on each side. In the middle of the table there was a Golden perch with no seats around it. There was a book beneath it. Harry was passed some white robes, which He changed into quickly. When he finished he was asked to bow to the phoenix, place his hands on the book and say "I, Harry Potter oblige to put the Order before anything and everything in my life for the Order is my life." Harry obliged and a white glow emanated from the book. The sorting hat was placed on his head. Welcome to the Order Harry James Potter. As you know good things are expected from you. You are the Heir of Godric Gryffindor. You must reproduce Harry Potter. This may sound stupid to you but it is not. If you do not have a child Gryffindor's Blood will be gone forever and evil will dominate the earth. You have also been chosen as the Defender. You eventually will Duel Voldemort. We are counting on you. With that he was issued a necklace. Once on him the necklace turned invisible. Sometime during the meeting he was give the light mark. It is A red phoenix. It goes on the same spot as the dark mark does but on the other arm. Harry whited out after he received the mark.  
  
Harry awoke in his bed in Gryffindor tower the next day. More like the next evening. It was 7:30 and his meeting with Lav was in an hour. Harry fed his Orange striped cat that he had dubbed Stripes and put his kitty back in his bed. Harry rushed through his Showering and shaving and other stuff and went to meet his Girlfriend in the Common room.  
  
Harry found Lavender at 8:27 and they left for the Astronomy tower. "I don't remember anything about a visit to the astronomy tower when we had that chat on the bench." Harry said  
  
"I said I had someplace in mind but I didn't say where. You did not ask where I had in mind so I said we should meet in the common room first." Lavender said  
  
"I am not objecting, I was just curious." Harry replied hastily  
  
"I didn't say you had a choice did I?" Lav joked  
  
They were now halfway up the stairs to the roof when they realized the tower was almost empty. They reached the roof seeing only one other couple. (Justin Finch-Fletchly and Hannah Abbot) which was very unusual. They had the roof to their selves. After an hour-long snogging session where Harry was giving her back a massage in kisses. They heard a loud explosion. Harry said, "that sounds really bad. Sorry but we gotta get dressed. Harry did a summoning charm and his invisibility cloak came hurling towards him. After about 2 minutes they were situated and under the cloak, wands drawn. They reached the fat lady and saw a sight that would haunt their dreams forever. The fat lady had been blown to pieces. The dark mark was floating in the common room. The death eaters were long gone however there were several people crying. A few dead. (I will tell you them later) and the rest were stunned. Harry went around un-stunning people while Lavender was comforting the crying people to find out what happened. Dennis Creevy was sent to get as many teachers as possible. After all were revived the only casualties seemed to be A seventh year Girl Harry didn't know Professor McGonnagall and Harry gasped at the sight of Dean Thomas's lifeless corpse. There was good news though. Lucius Malfoy and two other death eaters (turned out to be Nott and Avery) were stunned and locked in the bathroom which was guarded by a crying Seamus an angry Neville a pained from torture Ron and a Distressed Hermione. There was also a dead death eater drug into the bathroom, which Neville had killed with the help of Fred's beater club. Neville had broken the bones of two more. Neville (from the testimony of Parvarti) was a hero and saved her life and the Lives of Ginny Weasley and Seamus Finnigan. Bye the time things were said and done twenty-one students were in the hospital wing and people were ordered to bring their stuff to the great hall where they were to stay the night. Neville earned Gryffindor 150 points for his bravery. A student had been sent to St. Mungo's for insanity after the Crucitatius curse was put on him. The entire hall was informed of what happened and that Serveus Snape was also killed in the fight in the entrance hall after he killed 3 death eaters (Crabbe, Goyle and Rockwood.) Harry had made his way up to the Gryffindor boy's dorm with Seamus Neville Ron and Professor Flitwick to grab their things when they all gasped simultaneously. They saw a death eater's corpse mysteriously on the floor and Stripes was meowing in pain. Stripes had a scar identical to Harry's on his head.  
  
A/N Nice cliffie eh? I hope to do better next chapter length wise. I have a poll for you all. Should Harry stay with Lav? Should I keep writing? I haven't been getting very many new reviews. Just a suggestion that if you wanna see more please review more. Next chapter is called the cat who lived. C ya. 


	4. TheCatWhoLived

A/n Very very very sorry for the late chapter. I meant to do this sooner but school has been hectic. To boot I got sick family came to visit, friends came to visit, so many things so little time. Again, I am dreadfully sorry for my lateness. I will begin with chapter 4.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 The-Cat-Who-Lived  
  
All eyes were on the cat with a lightning bolt scar. Why did a cat survive Avada Kedavra? That was unbeliveable. It was just impossible . Why should a cat survive the killing curse when so many had died.. Harry paid no attention to the staring teacher and students. He just scooped up the crying kitty and started mumbling little words only the cat could hear. The others in the room continued their trance for about two minutes until Flitwick blinked a couple of times and then did a remarkible Quirrel impression. "Did. what the? N-n-no w-way. Why? A kitten? B-bbut how?" then the tiny wizard regained his composure and started yelling at Harry. "Don't pick up that kitten! It could be full of dark magic! There must be some trickery about!" Harry paid no notice to his professor's ramblings. There was nothing in the world but him and his "kittley wittley." By now the others in the room realized what had occurred and were mimicking Flitwick with his "Who? What? When? Where? Why?" routine. Finally after about 15 minutes of his teacher's yelling and students stuttering, everybody (except Harry who was still zoned out) started shrieking with laughter at some of Harry's phrases. Ron was rolling on the floor yelling "Bitsy pookums? Cuddly wuddly?" Neville was laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach. Seamus was staggering into stuff and tripped over Neville and fell flat onto Harry's bed.(Laughing the whole time) Even Professor Flitwick was chuckling and muttering some of Harry's baby-talk under his breath. Harry continued to pay no heed as he picked all the stuff he needed with one hand and left the dorms. After a while the laughter stopped and the members of the dorm came back down. They explained the entire story to the five aurors trying to repair the battered common room. After a while everyone was escorted to the great hall where the story was explained to the awaiting school assembly by Dumbledore. Many were crying, many were amazed and many more were just plan shocked.. Anyway Lavender ended up falling asleep in Harry's lap. Due to all the excitement, Harry couldn't sleep, so with the help of his amazing summoning charm he brought the book he was reading on Godric Gryffindor to him. By the time he read five words however he was interrupted by Hermione who wanted to talk.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked casually  
  
"Yes?" Harry inquired  
  
"What really happened tonight?"  
  
Harry recapped the story from his snog session with Lav to the time they got to the great hall.  
  
"Why were all of you laughing up in the boy's dorms? This isn't funny!"  
  
"I dunno. I wasn't laughing. Or even paying attention for that matter."  
  
"WHAT? YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" Yelled a stunned Ron "Listen to this!" Replayus he said and his wand started speaking as though it was a tape recorder, and repeated the exact play of events since he first heard the Harry babble. Hermione was laughing so loud that even with a quietus she still lost 5 points for Gryffindor. Harry found no humor in this and kept asking "Why do you guys think this is so funny?" and other assorted cries of disgust. After a few more minutes of giggles, Hermione spoke.  
  
"I'm really sorry Harry. It's just I've never heard anything so funny in my life."  
  
"Well I do not see any humor in the way I talk to my cat!" Harry grumped  
  
"Please Harry, don't take this the wrong way." Hermione pleaded  
  
"Yeah, well. If you think this is funny you should hear some of the things Ickle Ronniekins says in his sleep."  
  
"Oooh! Oooh! What'd he say?"  
  
"Harry please don't. You promised!" Ron said his face turning the color of moldy sour cream  
  
"Well just some little things. Like how much he ate, why wont Neville stop snoring, which witch he has a crush on and his fantasies about her."  
  
Hermione was squealing like a pig while Ron turned a nasty color of green that would never appear in a box of Crayola Crayons, while saying things like "No, Don't. Harry please do not tell. I thought we were friends.. Please no."  
  
"He really likes this one Gryffindor girl." Harry continued  
  
"Nooooooo!" Ron said, his face now turning an awful yellow color  
  
"He likes You Hermione!"  
  
"Why'd you have to tell Harry?" Ron asked tears running down his face  
  
"REALLY?" Hermione said in awe and looking as though christmas came early.  
  
"Yup. I'd reckon he likes you much more than a friend Hermione."  
  
"..." Hermione was silent  
  
"I'd bet that."  
  
Harry said no more for the room had turned black. A certain angry Redhead hit him with his own book across the back of the head and the last thing he remembered was the feeling of blood running across the back of his neck.  
  
-----------------------------END CHAPTER 4---------------------------------- -------------  
  
A/N wicked cliffie eh? Thought so. I really thought that Harry should get revenge on ron for his recording of his "Kittley wittley" noises A bit overboard by Harry but other than that I'm happy with it. Again my apolagies for my supreme lateness. The pc crashed so I was writing stuff down on scraps of paper. I have about the next 2 chapters written. I just need to get them on to the computer and get em to my Beta. Anyway a million thank yous to my many reviewers and please keep it up.  
  
tootles Neopyro  
  
p.s Email me with suggestions at waynepuc@aol.com 


	5. reactions

A/N: Thank you to all my readers. I am posting a fast as I can since my computer is up and running. I have all of 6 and most of chapter 7 laid out in my mind. Anybody got any brilliant thoeries as to why Harry's Kittley Wittley survived AK? Keep em coming. The person (people) who guess it right get chapters sent to them early. On with the chapter.  
  
Chapter 5 Reactions  
  
Harry awoke to the sound of a heated argument. He stayed down to eavesdrop.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY! WHAT IN THE WORLD POSSESSED YOU TO HIT HARRY? NOTHING AND I MEAN NOTHING GIVES YOU OR ANYONE THE RIGHT TO HIT ANYBODY. ESPECIALLY HARRY. I AM SRPRISED YOU HAVE NOT BEEN EXPELLED. IF YOU SO MUCH TOUCH HARRY IN A VIOLENT WAY EVER AGAIN I WILL CHOP YOU INTO A THOUSAND PIECES AND FEAD YOU TO THE GHOUL. I REALLY MEAN IT YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE FIFTEEN." Harry reckognized the voice as Ron's mother, Molly Weasley. Harry figured it was a Howler.  
  
"Well that was enjoyable!" he heard Ron say sarastically "Two Howlers down. Ten to go."  
  
"Honestly!" He heard a disgruntled Neville say "Twelve Howlers for hitting Harry. It must-" We never heard the rest for Ron had opened another Howler  
  
"HOW COULD YOU EVER CALL YOURSELF A WEASLEY. OR A GRYFFINDOR FOR THAT MATTER. WHY DON'T YA JUST GO AND JOIN YOU-KNOW WHO NOW? HE'D PROBABLY GIVE YOU A NICE PAT ON THE BACK FOR YOUR PERFORMANCE IN THE GREAT HALL TWO NIGHTS AGO. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED. AT LEAST HARRY DOESN'T GO AROUND BEATING PEOPLE HE GETS TICKED OFF BY WHACKING THEM WITH LIBRARY BOOKS. I HOPE MADAME PINCE IS AFTER YOUR BLOOD. IF SHE OR MUM DOES NOT KILL YOU I WILL." Harry was a bit shocked when he heard a Howler from Ginny Weasley. Harry was wondering what Ron could have done to deserve twelve Howlers (Harry was still a bit disoriented and did not remember Ron whacking him with the book on Gryffindor) when he opened another.  
  
"YOU HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A PERSON. I HOPE THE DARK LORD GETS YOU NEXT. YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO BE ALIVE. YOU CAN FORGET ANY CHANCES OF THE QUIDDITCH TEAM THIS YEAR BUSTER. OR EVER FOR THAT MATTER. MAY YOU FIND HUNDREDS OF VENOMOUS SPIDERS IN YOUR BED. I WILL MAKE SURE THEY ARE THERE. YOU MIGHT MAKE A GOOD DEATH EATER SOMEDAY. PROBABLY ALL YOU WILL EVER BE FIT TO BE SINCE AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED YOU WILL NOT MAKE IT PAST THE OWLS FOR I WILL STEAL YOUR NOTES. I HOPE HARRY BEATS THE EVER LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU WITH A BEATER CLUB." Harry heard the magically amplified voice of Angelina Johnson ring out. His memories were starting to come back to him by the 7th howler which was from Dobby of all people (or house elves) which with his sqeaky voice amplified caused a very interesting effect.  
  
"WHY DID YOU HARM MISTER HARRY POTTER SIR. HARRY POTTER SAVED YOUR LIFE AND ALL YOU SIR CAN DO TO THANK HIM IS WHACK HIM WITH A BOOK? YOU ARE AN EVIL EVIL BOY. YOU SIR MUST PROMISE NEVER TO HARM HARRY POTTER EVER AGAIN OR YOU WILL FIND THINGS MUCH WORSE THAN POISON IN YOUR FOOD."  
  
Ron gasped at this death threat. However he dropped his Howlers and all five exploded taking out a large chunk of the wall with them and the words of Hadgrid, Bill Weasley , Fred and George, Oliver Wood and Katie Bell filled the room. After the noise stopped Harry pretended to be jolted awake. Harry noticed Neville, Seamus and Ron on the other side of the room covered in rubble and Madame Pomfrey was hauling the three unconcious Gryffindors onto hospital beds.Harry looked to the left and right and saw so many cards and gifts that the OWLs would have come around by the time he read them all. Even arranged in foot tall stacks they still filled up 2 tables and were flowing onto the floor. Harry started thumbing through his gifts. An elaborate card from Ginny that would make Lavender jealous if she ever saw it. A simple get well soon from Sirius and Remus. A card from Dumbledore signed by each of his teachers (except Snape) A card from Mr. and Mrs Weasley asking for him to forgive Ron's stupidity and hoping he got well.. Harry was about to open his next card when he heard a voice from outside his curtain. It was Lavender asking if he was awake yet. Harry invited her in.  
  
"Hey, Feelin' better yet Harry? I seriously hope Ron got my Howler."  
  
"Yup. Just waiting for Madame Pomefrey to get these off. Then I'm ready to go."  
  
"You're not going anywhere for at least two days Mister Potter and there will be no guests for you! Shoo!" Yelled an angry Madame Pomefrey "Out you go!"  
  
"But Madame Pomfrey, she's only been here 45 seconds." Said an obviously offended Harry in as nice of a tone he could muster when being extremely angry.  
  
"Alright. Five minutes. That's all. I'm watching the clock." The old nurse said gruffly while muttering words under her breath.  
  
"Good greif! That's hardly enough for the goodbye kiss!" Grumped Lavender. "that old lady really needs to calm down."  
  
"Well that really sucks but life goes on. I don't know how but it does."  
  
"True but before we get to goodbyes let me ask you something. Why don't you seem even grumpy at Ron? He gave you a skull fracture."  
  
"First thing it doesn't even hurt. Second he doesn't mean it Third I told his crush he liked her. And fourth He got 12 Howlers today. He doesn't deserve any more punishment.." Harry was about to go into reasons five six seven and eight but Lavender's lips pressed firmly against his, silencing him. The kiss was unexpected but wonderful. The kiss ended abruptly when they heard Madame Pomefrey walking on her way over. Lavender whispered "To be continued." before walking out of the curtained area.. Harry started fiddling with his bandages. He had managed to remove them all and was fully dressed before Madame Pomefrey caught him.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh! What do you think you are doing? You are in no condition to leave. Get back into bed this instant."  
  
"I feel perfectly fine and am gathering my things to leave. I am not gonna sit around to be babied when I feel fine. Goodbye."  
  
"At least let me put on more bandages before you go."  
  
"No! Look at my head. It is fine. I am leaving and that is it."  
  
Harry scooped up his book, all his goodies, all his cards and anything else that was his and left. He had a lot of people to talk to. But first he had to apoligize to Hermione.  
  
A/n A good chapter? Yes ? no? Review please. Also the poll if Harry stays with Lav or not is still going. I haven't made up my mind yet. Also if you have thoeries about how the cat survived review em. If anyone guesses right I'll send them chapters in advance. Same reward for those who give me an idea and I use it. Visit soon for chapter 6.  
  
Many thank yous to send out and of course a thank you to all my reviewers and my amazing beta- reader, Roxy Hope you guys (and girls) enjoyed this chapter. Tootles  
  
Neopyro 


	6. another death

A/n Howdy all. Hope u liked chapter 5 cuz' six is here! R/Hr shippers enjoy. or will you.. Bwahahahahahahaha!  
  
Chapter 6 A new couple is made  
  
Harry entered the library. Harry knew when Hermione was angry or depressed she'd head for the back of the library. Harry saw her, deep in thought in the corner. She was facing te other way and was surrounded by about two feet of books. Since she had no clue he was there he took his time to think over what to say. After a minute or so Harry spoke.  
  
"Erm. Hermione? Can I talk to y-" Her response was unlike any he would have guessed.  
  
"Please tell me what you said the other day was true Harry! Please please please!"  
  
"It wasn't my place to say that and I'm sorry. But yes, it was true."  
  
"Do you swear it?" she asked, her face lighting up like a Roman candle  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thank you Harry. The reason I was angry was I thought you were joking with him, and making things up."  
  
Hermione jumped up and hugged him so fast that he fell over. Then ran towards Gryffindor tower at a pace that might outpace his Firebolt. So much for going to apologize to Ron. He'll be really busy for a while now. Until then what should I do? Harry thought That was very un-Hermione like back there. Maybe I could sneak down to Hogsmeade. No even better. Since Hadgrid is back I'll go chat with him. Harry Raised his wand in the air and yelled "Accio Coat." His coat floated through the hall towards him and Harry pulled it on.  
  
Harry went down to Hadgrid's cabin and knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away!" Was Hadgrid's reply  
  
"Hadgrid! It's just me Harry."  
  
"Oh.. Hol' on a sec. Lemme get th door."  
  
The door clicked, then swung inwards.  
  
"Arry'. How're ya doin'?"  
  
"Fine. And you?"  
  
"Great! Come see this. Firs' creature o' next term."  
  
"Cool. Ron and Hermione will be sad they missed this." Harry said excitedly meanwhile was thinking if it was something too bad he could always drop out of the class.  
  
"Gotta go ou' back."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Pheldagriffs!"  
  
"Those are the craziest things I've ever seen!" Harry said looking at the Hippo/Griffin crossbreeds in front of him.  
  
"Pretty aren' they."  
  
"Uh. Yeah gorgeous." Harry said looking at the neon colors of their plumage. He saw one with hot pink and green colors.  
  
Hadgrid had that glazed look in his eyes again so Harry said "Uh nice talking to you Hadgrid but I'd better be getting back."  
  
"Bye Harry."  
  
  
  
Harry was walking past the lake and saw the bench he and Lav's relationship began on. He went to sit on it, and realized he still had his backpack with him. He opened his pack and pulled out his book on Godric Gryffindor. He sat down on the bench and read.  
  
Godric Gryffindor was one of the four founders of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Gryffindor was known mainly for his excellence in Transfiguration. However he also excelled at Defense against the Dark arts. Among his many accomplishments he is credited for the invention of Quidditch and was the first Animagus in history. He was so amazing at transfiguration that he had at least 5 known animagus forms. Those forms have been passed down generation to generation to his heirs. Each of the heirs would have one of his forms. No Heir that has attempted animagus transformations has failed.  
  
Harry would have continued reading, but someone was tapping him on the shoulder. When Harry turned his head he saw Ginny. She was crying uncontrollably. Harry moved over to let her sit down on the bench. She placed her head on his shoulder. Harry felt really awkward so he just put his hand so it rested on her back. Fifteen minutes later she finally stopped crying. She managed to speak but what she said was barely more than a whisper.  
  
"The Ministry was ::sniff:: attacked. Dad. Percy dead. He.. He killed them.." Then she broke into tears all over again.  
  
END  
  
A/n I know it's late but it's finally here. I have been working on my other story, HP and the essence of evil. I'm waiting for results from my poll. Why don't you go on over and read. Chapter 3 is up. Happy readind (and reviewing. Hint hint)  
  
Thank yous To my beta reader sour skittles. (she used to be called roxy or roxygirl) for being there to fix my grammar spelling errors and to give criticizim weather I needed it or not.  
  
Tootles from the author who hopes he isn't horrible. Please boost my self esteem and review.  
  
Neopyro 


	7. a Voldie dream

A/n Happy to see the positive reviews. I don't think I have a single flame yet. I will be writing the first part of this chapter while hyper so bear with me a little bit. I'll go back and fix things later. Without further ado here is chapter 7.  
  
Chapter 7: A Voldie dream.  
  
"It just can't be true can it? I mean Percy and Mr. Weasley dead. " Hermione said to Harry, near the verge of tears.  
  
"Well the way it sounds is Mr. Weasley Dueled Voldemort." Harry replied. Hermione cringed at the name  
  
"I don't know. it's just.. They don't deserve to die. God. When I think about him I just want to kick something."  
  
"I know the feeling. The thing I don't get is why people cringe and jump when you say his name. I mean the word Voldemort doesn't sound scary. It sounds like the name of a circus clown or something. I can see it now: and in the center ring the world's funniest clown: VOLDEMORT!"  
  
That succeeded in cheering Hermione a bit but she still did cringe a bit when the name was spoken. Ron had been taking this very hard. He hardly spoke and had finished all of his homework and was going around to all of his teachers asking for more work and extra credit. He had even been seen asking Snape and Trelawney.  
  
Whenever Ginny heard somebody talking about anything dark magic related she would end up going to cry on Harry of all people. Lavender was being reasonable about the whole thing. She thought it was good she could at least have somebody to cry on. She realized it was just comforting. Nothing more nothing less.  
  
Classes had not died down. The teachers were piling on homework. One day after an extremely boring History of Magic lesson Lavender pulled him aside.  
  
"Harry. It's been awhile since Gryffindor was attacked. I sort of want to finish that meeting."  
  
"Erm. When and where?"  
  
"8 at the astronamy tower good for you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Harry entered the common room around 4:30. The last class (potions) had just ended. There was nothing except dinner until his meeting. Harry was reaching for his book on Gryffindor when Ginny ran towards him. Silent tears were streaming down her face. Harry opened his arms and made space for her. Hre crying ceased after half an hour or so when she fell asleep. Harry propped open his book and began to read.  
  
The five known animagus forms of Godric Gryffindor were a stag, A lion, A phoenix, A Griffin and a Hippicampus. Legend has it that every 500 years an heir arises that has all the knowledge and power of Godric Gryffindor. This happens onlyin rare circumstances in the same ways accidental magic works, only pushed to the extreme (i.e Anger fear sadness only much harsher) The heir's eyes will turn a bright yellow or white and will cast an extremely powerful shield charm. The caster will not remember anything as to what happened. The heir will cast spells that ordinarily if repeated no wizard will be able to use, not even the outside of this transformations.  
  
Some of the spells include fireballs, lightning bolts, blinding light, and waves of force that could blow a pebble through a wall. Another thing odd about this is none who actually witness this remember afterwards even with a counter memory charm. The only evidence such a thing exists is an eye witness who used a memory preservation spell however few belive the tale. The eyewitness was a Mr Ollivander who currently runs a wand shop in Diagon alley.  
  
Harry realized he had fallen asleep. It was 6:15 and Ron was waking him for dinner. Ginny gave Harry a hug and a kiss upon the cheek which of course set Ron off.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Because he made me feel better when I was crying."  
  
"So you think Harry is your pillow you can lay on all he time? Harry has a girlfriend and doesn't think of you in that way."  
  
"Oh and like you care about him. You beat the crap out of him with a book for christ's sake. Some friend you are. Besides I wasn't implying I like him like that. I was just implying he was being nice and that is how I reward niceness so shut up!" Ginny knew she'd won because Ron's face drained of all color and he made an un-dignified squeak and ran towards dinner.  
  
Harry sat through dinner not really paying attention to anything and dozed off.  
  
Harry was sitting on top of a chair. Harry reckognized the room. It was the house in little Hangleton, in the same room they killed the old muggle. Voldemort was sitting on the chair across from him. Wormtail opened the door.  
  
"Your meal is ready my lord." And a death eater Harry knew the person but couldn't put his finger on the face was balancing a tray of food and was wearing a frilly apron.  
  
"Thank you." Voldemort replied "Fetch Mai-Lynne. It is time for the status report."  
  
"Yes master." The death eater replied and left, leaving the ray of food. After a minute or so, another death eater knocked on the door.  
  
"Master? You called?" the lady death eater called  
  
"Yes. How is the search for where Fudge has hidden the Dementors going?"  
  
"We have another lead but have searched Europe, Asia, Afrca and Aulstrailia top to bottom for them but no sign of them has been found."  
  
"And new recruits?"  
  
"Excellent Master. We have almost two hundred of our number now and are getting about 4 a day now."  
  
"Perfect. Fetch the prisoner."  
  
"Yes master." The death eater bowed and left.  
  
Mai-Lynne and the first death eater returned with a struggling Karkaroff.  
  
"Here is the traitor master."  
  
"Leave him to me." "Yes master." Both death eaters replied and retreated to the door.  
  
"So. " Voldemort began "Why the double agent routine Igor? I would have thought better of you. Where are the dementors hidden Igor?"  
  
"I..don't know." Karkaroff replied  
  
"Liar! Crucio!" Voldemort yelled  
  
Aaaaaaaaah  
  
"I am never given information by the ministry anymore. Ever since my case aginst me."  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
AAAAARRGH!  
  
"One last chance."  
  
"I don't know." Karkaroff replied weakly  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Harry awoke on the floor of the Great Hall, his scar burning like mad.. Around him were a swarm of familiar faces. Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. All of them asked what happened at the same time except Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore hushed them and asked Harry to relive the dream for them in the best way he could. Harry sat up and Ginny told him to lean back against her. So he did. Harry was amazed at how soft and comfy Ginny was to lean against. It reminded him of the phoenix song, how it warmed his heart. Harry recited the dream and relived it for them. No questions were asked about the dream at the end. After a minute of blank silence Harry asked a question.  
  
"What time is it? I have a meeting at 8 and do not want to be late."  
  
"7:30 you better go if you have to get something from the common room before you go." Ron replied  
  
"Ok. Bye then." Harry said to all of them and left for the Astronamy Tower.  
  
END  
  
Ok not as bad as I expected but an awesome chapter in my opinion. Hope you all think so too. I plan on writing as fast as I can to finish this story off. Tootles.  
  
Thanks to my beta, Sour skittles. Her skittlieness is an unbeatable beta and am thankful to have her help. Also to whoever it was who asked me (I'm too pooped to look up names) I probably only need one beta. Sorry  
  
Neopyro 


	8. Power of Gryffindor

A/n Hi all. I guess I am really getting quick at writing and all. I hope you guys know I donate almost all my spare time into writing. I really hope you like this chapter. I worked hard on this. Really.  
  
Chapter 8 Power of Gryffindor  
  
It was 7:55 as Harry opened the door to the spiral staircase that was the Astronomy Tower. Harry had no clue how far up Lav would be meeting him at so he was forced to run. Harry was about halfway up when he heard a scream. Lavender's scream. Harry doubled his pace and was jumping up steps four and five at a time. He made the top in about 45 seconds. Record time. Harry saw a pair of death eaters holding Lavender and attempting to drag a screaming and kicking Lavender to the edge.  
  
Harry yelled at them "Let her go!" only it wasn't his voice coming from his mouth.  
  
"That is exactly what we plan to do." The first said, who Harry reckognized as Mai-Lynne from his dream  
  
Suddenly Lav, and the two Death Eater's eyes grew wide. One was stuttering. Harry had no control over anything he did. It was as though he wasn't in control. When he spoke again it wasn't his voice again, but a deep, old sounding voice with an accent he hadn't heard before.  
  
"Leave the girl be!" The deep voice said to them.  
  
By now Harry had no perspection of what his body was doing. He couldn't see out of his own eyes or hear from his ears, or even think what his thoughts were. It was as though he was possessed. So now we switch to Lav's POV  
  
----------------Lavender's point of view--------------------------------  
  
Harry's hair had just changed color. It had turned red. Like Weasley red. His eyes were radiating energy. They were a light blue to white color. The pupils were long gone. Just whiteness. Harry's voice had changed too. It was deep and scary almost. His robes even changed and now looked like Gryffindor Quidditch robes except no padding. Harry was not like Harry.  
  
"One wrong move and the girl dies Potter." Mai-lynne threatened. "You cannot defeat us. Not without your wand. Bwahahahaha!"  
  
Harry pointed his finger at them and said a spell Lav or even Hermione had heard before. She could not make out the words though. Harry shot out a wave of force with his hand. Mai-lynne and the other death eater had been thrown against the wall.  
  
"Run you stupid girl. Run." The Harry person yelled. I obeyed, and watched from behind a suit of armor. Mai-lynne yelled something and suddenly four more Death eaters came from the General area of the roof.  
  
Two tried to run past Harry to get to me but ran into an invisible shield of some sort and were blown back.  
  
All the death eaters pointed their wands at Harry and yelled "Massivia Avada Kedavra" All of them shot out a killing curse except the spell didn't stop. It kept going like an energy beam of some sort. When the Gigantic Ak reached Harry it deflected off that unseen barrier and dissipated.  
  
"Hah. Petty spell. I am immortal. Do you not realize this. Your fight is pointless. Give up now." Harry yelled.  
  
"Never!" Mai-Lynne sent back  
  
"Goodbye then." Harry said quietly and muttered another spell. A lightning bolt struck a death eater and he promptly turned into a small pile of soot. Another spell he said shot out a flaming wall of force that made a large cloud of smoke where the death eaters were. Then said a small "My work here is done." And Harry passed out.  
  
------------------Back to Harry POV-----------------------------------  
  
Harry awoke in the Hospital wing . Lavender was asleep with her head resting on his stomach. Hermione and Ron were sleeping in their respective chairs across the room. It was late at night that was for sure. Harry decided to munch on the Chocolate frogs from his last visit. Harry attempted to remember why he was here but alas could not. Harry flipped through some of his letters people had written him looking for letters that weren't fanmail.  
  
Letters from Ginny, Cho, Padma, Pavarti, Katie Bell, One of Ginny's Dorm mates, Mary-Anne, Another of Ginny's Dorm mates Joanna.. Yes there was definitely a chain. Just for the heck of it he opened the letters in order.  
  
Harry  
  
Hope Ron didn't hit you too hard. I have a feeling he doesn't mean it. You probably just pissed him off a lot. I've heard you already got a date for the dance but if she finks out on you we could go if you like. Just as friends if you like. Either way hope you get well soon.  
  
Love Ginny.  
  
Hmm. After that one I'm not really sure I want to open any more. Oh well here goes. Harry thought to himself.  
  
Harry  
  
I know we aren't exactly friends or anything but I need to hear about Cedric. I really want to know. Please meet me on the day before the end of term. I need to know. Say 4:00 in that one room that used to hold that magic mirror. Please tell me. Thank you  
  
Cho  
  
Well that was interesting. Harry made a mental note to respond once he got out. Letter 3 here we come.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I don't know if you have a date to the dance but I really would like to go with you. I hope you will. We would have an excellent time together. I was so jealous when my sis got to dance with you last year. Get well soon  
  
Padma  
  
Pavarti's letter came next.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I had such a great time with you last year. Maybe we could go together. Not that we would dance much. Iwas thinking of spending the night in the back garden. It would be much better with you there.  
  
Pavarti  
  
Now that was interesting, his inner evil thought to him  
  
Special. Why don't you admire it in another country. Harry thought back  
  
Now that wasn't very nice. Try again or I'll flunk your owls.  
  
How about this **** off Harry thought to him.  
  
I think not. How about I start blabbing secrets. Like maybe.  
  
What his inner deamon was threatining to do Harry never found out because he started reading the letter from Katie Bell.  
  
Harry  
  
Fred dropped out on me this year and is going with Angelina. Wanna go with me this year because last year you waited until the last minute to get dates. I figured I'd save you the trouble. Don't worry I won't be offended if you turn me down It's just an offer. Get well soon.  
  
Katie  
  
Ooooooooh. Older women. We just might get lucky.  
  
Shut it.  
  
No. Hey maybe she has boobs unlike the flat-chested wonder you have us dating. the inner evil said  
  
Lalala Harry read the letters from Ginny's dorm mates and there was pretty much nothing in them that the other letters hadn't said already. By the time he got the evil voice sobdued enough to fall asleep the sun was rising.  
  
Harry awoke at the sound of a breakfast tray setting down next to him.  
  
"He's awake." Hermione squealed  
  
"Morning Harry. Sleep well?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah we've been really worried. It's been almost two days since you went out." Lavender added  
  
Harry noticed Ron was sitting next to Hermione with his Arm around her shoulder and she didn't seem to mind. Harry also noticed that when Lav spoke Ron humphed and refused to look at her. He was also mumbling things under his breath.  
  
"Yeah well. One thing. Does anybody have a clue what knocked me out enough to send me to the hospital wing?" Harry asked. All of them shook their heads no.  
  
"Oh and why aren't you in classes?" Harry asked again  
  
"It's a Saturday. No classes." Lav said which earned another grunt from Ron.  
  
After about 30 minutes of idle chat Lav said she had to go meet Parvarti for a study session. Then after a little while more Madame Pomefrey released him. They split up then. Harry went to work on his Transfiguration essay while Ron and Hermione went off to god knows where to snog.  
  
After the completion of a good piece of overdue homework went off to lunch. Nothing really happened there either except the fact that Lav was nowhere to be seen. Harry brushed it off and walked off to the owlery to send off his replies, Except on the way he saw through the window of an empty classroom. There was Lav, snogging Seamus.  
  
End  
  
Dun Dun Dun! Is it really Lav cheating on Harry? If so are they through? How will Harry react? And why is Ron so distant with Lav?  
  
That's for me to know and you to find out Hahahahaha!  
  
Thanks Sour Skittles for being a good beta. Couldn't have done it Without you.  
  
Tootles  
  
Neopyro 


	9. The boy with a new Girlfriend Hopefully

A/n Hi everybody. It's 11:00 and I have sudden inspiration. I'm hoping to get this chapter over with before 3 am so I better cut to the point. An excellent story to read is called broken child by lady foxfire. I loved it. Next chapter will probably answering reviews that need answering. Don't get your hopes up, This fic won't go on very much longer. I'm thinking 5 chapters at the most.  
  
Chapter 9:The-Boy-With-A-New-Girlfriend.. Hopefully  
  
At the sight he saw through the window, Harry got this feeling in his chest. A feeling that made kissing Dementors seem cheerful and happy. A lump formed in his throat. Just then Harry heard a loud rumble. People were leaving the great hall for the Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw game. But Harry didn't care. He wouldn't care if Draco Malfoy Threatened to commence er. "Intimate contact" with his rear right now. There was just him and his broken heart. (and the inner demon makes three an all too familiar voice told him in his head). Harry blocked it out. Slowly but surely he found his way to the Gryffindor common room. Violet (who was now replacing her lost friend) didn't even ask for the password. She seemed to know what happened. Harry found his way to he couch and began to cry.  
  
"Harry? What happened?" An all too familiar voice asked  
  
"Leave me alone. I :: sniff:: don't wanna talk to anyone." Harry grumped. He had no clue that Ginny was still in the common room when he entered.  
  
"Harry. You know you can talk to me about anything. Unless it is about my christmas present or something."  
  
Harry kept crying. Ginny crossed the room and lifted up Harry's head to sit down on the same couch.  
  
"Harry. please talk to me. If you can't talk to me then who can you talk to?"  
  
"I. I really ::sniff: don't want to talk about it." Harry answered  
  
Ginny pulled Harry's head so that it rested between her. her uh. to the right of her heart.  
  
Harry managed to choke out the story and then started crying worse than any house elf ever had (including Winky but not by much) and fell asleep on top of those wonderful cushions that were attached to Ginny's chest.  
  
Two hours later the rest of Gryffindor began to enter about two and three at a time. Ron and Hermione were the first to enter.  
  
Ron pieced together what had happened like lightning. He explained what happened to Hermione, who only nodded and swore to get at Lavender somehow. An evil grin, not unlike the Grinch's (A Dr. Suess story that is my favorite children's book. If you did not know that then either go read it now or go back to your drear life and watch TV and never bless this site with your presence again.) crossed Hermione's face and she began to laugh in the most evil tone possible. People were now staring at Hermione instead of Harry. Hermione blushed and went towards her dorm.  
  
Conversation shifted to Harry again.  
  
Girls were cooing and saying some things like "Look at him. He is sleeping like a baby." "Awwww. How cute is that." And "I wish my boyfriend would do that with me." Boy's quotes however were not as nice. "Five Galleons says he puts his thumb in his mouth." "Looks like he's getting a binky for christmas from me." And assorted obscene lullibies.  
  
Harry awoke after 15 minutes of teasing. (Fred was shelling out five Galleons to Lee cuz' Harry did, in fact suck his thumb.) Harry slipped out so he didn't wake Ginny. Harry turned to the person nearest him to ask what the final score was.  
  
"210- 150. Ravenclaw won."  
  
"Whoop-de-doo. Nobody really cares about any of the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw games. Now we had both at the same time." Harry said back "Night all. I'm off to bed." Harry said over his shoulder.  
  
"Night Harry." At least 15 Gryffindors replied.  
  
Harry turned to see someone running up to him. Lavender. She turned and stepped in front of him blocking his escape to the dorms.  
  
"Where's my goodnight kiss Harry?" She asked  
  
"Go see Seamus if you want that. Now get out of my way you cold-Heartless B****." Was his reply  
  
She lost all color in her face.  
  
"Harry? What do you mean?" She tried  
  
"You know exactly what I mean now move!" Harry yelled at her near tears.  
  
"B-b-but."  
  
"I said MOVE!" Harry roared and she promptly turned into a slug. (via accedental magic) and Harry ran up the steps.  
  
Harry had lost control completely down there. Harry was hearing chaos downstairs. Harry knew McGonnagall would be by soon so he didn't worry. Then as though he was a schizophrenic, Harry went from angry to sad in .3 seconds and just fell into silent tears all over again. He ended up crying himself to sleep.  
  
A/n Just a silly idea. What if I stopped it here and made a sequel titled "Me Myself & Ginny?" Nah JK. Hoped you all liked this short chapter. Thanks to Queen Sour Skittles. Her Skittlieness saved my arse many times with my chronic misstyping. Tootles.  
  
Neopyro 


	10. From the Weasley’s With love

A/n Hello all. I am here to write. Hopefully I can finish this fanfic soon so I can work on my other one. I have officially abandoned Ginny Weasley and the Disasterous Date. It is no longer my fic. It sucks. Send it bad reviews. It is now a flame only story. Please send it a flame. I need a good laugh.  
  
Chapter 10 From the Weasley's With love.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning with that same aching feeling in his chest. He felt like he assumed Snape felt. Heartless and depressed. Harry was definitely not in the mood to play Quidditch today. He had a 2:00 game against Slytherin today. Harry checked his clock. It was 9:45. Just enough time for breakfast. Harry grabbed his broom and Quidditch gear (and captain badge) and went to round up the team. Harry found Alicia in the common room, who went up to wake Katie and Angelina. Fred and George were plotting in the corner. When they saw Harry, they beckoned him over to them.  
  
"Hey Harry." One said  
  
"Come here." Said the other  
  
"Er. O.k." Harry said back  
  
"Did you see them?" Fred asked (just because. Harry has no clue. This is just a guess.)  
  
"See who or what?" Harry replied  
  
"Look at this then." George told him, Pulling out a few Wizard Photographs.  
  
"This." Fred said pushing him the photos. It was Lav ::Gasp:: snogging Seamus.  
  
"Yup. In person. " Harry said, Feeling that hurt in his chest again  
  
"Then we have a proposition for you." George said, in a buisness like manner  
  
"We have some test candies to try out." Fred told him  
  
"Yeah. We aren't sure what they do yet." George Continued for Fred  
  
"That's where you come in." Fred said  
  
"You use the candies for your own evil purposes and we find out what they do." George said, a smile appearing on his face.  
  
"Just write down the effect on this paperwork." Fred told him, Passing him the papers and candies.  
  
"And when you're done give us back the papers." They chorused together  
  
"One of each candy. Pink, Yellow, Purple, Black, Brown, Blue and, White." Fred finished.  
  
"We'll get the rest of the team. You just go to Breakfast." George informed him. Then they both left, Leaving a speechless Harry.  
  
Harry slipped the candies and paperwork in his pack and went off to the Great Hall.  
  
On his way to breakfast, He had to grin. He saw Hermione and Ron opening the door to an empty classroom to do god-knows-what.  
  
Harry plopped down next to Seamus. Harry quietly unwrapped the blue candy. While Seamus wasn't looking, He dropped it into his Pumpkin juice. After a minute Seamus took a long swig.  
  
"Whoa. I think I got a piece of pumpkin." ::Chewing:: ::pop:: Seamus turns into a Girl, with the same qualities. George choked on a piece of ham he was laughing so hard. Soon the entire hall, Including the teacher's table were laughing. Then with another pop, he turned back.  
  
"What's so funny?!? Hey! Why is everyone laughing at me?" Seamus asked  
  
Harry stopped laughing just enough to talk a little.  
  
"Hehe Fred heh and George haha candy haha Strikes again." Then broke into fits of histerical laughter again.  
  
Harry met the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team in the Locker rooms.  
  
"Harry time for your pep talk." Alicia told him  
  
Suddenly Harry got this mad glint in his eye. Just like Wood's.  
  
"Whoa!" Kaitie said  
  
"Wooditis is contagious!" Angelina proclaimed  
  
"No foolin'" George exclaimed  
  
"Hello Oliver Potter. Welcome to your first Quidditch game as captain." Fred announced to the Locker room  
  
"Will all of you cut the sarcasam. We have a game to play." Harry Said and amazingly the talking stopped. It was now dead silent.  
  
"Today we play Slytherin. Because Malfoy's father is filthy rich, they have Nimbus 2001s. Fred, George. We need you today. The slytherin beaters cheat like crazy. Do not be easy with them. Knock them off their brooms. " Harry commanded the now silent team in his Godric voice.  
  
Harry went through the entire talk with them in his Godric voice. They didn't even nod. They were dead silent through the entire two hour pep talk.  
  
Then they entered the pitch.  
  
"Johnson. Potter. Shake hands." Madam Hooch told them  
  
Johnson attempted a bone breaking grip, but Harry returned it tenfold. There was a crunching sound and the Slytherin captain Screamed with pain. His hand was limp.  
  
"Penalty to Slytherin for delibrately injuring another player." Madam Hooch told them. Then she fed the captain Skele-grow and called a ten minute time out for his bones to regrow.  
  
Ten minutes later the game began. Harry looked around for the snitch.  
  
I refuse to do commentary. It is boring. In the end Harry catches the snitch an Gryffindor wins. This time it was 290-110 Gryffindor won.  
  
After the game Harry blinked twice and the Godric voice was gone. It was definitely time to read more on his powers. After the Gryffindor party Harry vowed to read some more in his book.  
  
  
  
A/n Not that great of a chapter but it could be worse. REVIEW ME IF YOU WANT NOTIFICATION OF NEW CHAPTERS. Just ask and you will be notified. I have a few suggested stories for you all to read.  
  
Broken child by Lady foxfire  
  
HP and the Year of dreams By Duke Firefox  
  
The Dragon's Present by Melinda Malfoy  
  
Truth or dare at Hogwarts by WaNdA  
  
If you want me to read your fic, Just tell me in a review. Another thank you to Queen SourSkittles. She is the best beta one could ask for.  
  
To the people at Glyph's Forums who supported me all the way  
  
And me for being the evil genius that I am.  
  
Next chapter I promise an appearance by Peeves and the usage of one or more of Fred and George's candies.  
  
Tootles 


	11. A peeved poltergeist

A/n And now.. I proudly present..Chapter 11! Yay! 11 is here. Today we have fun. A guest appearance by Peeves! Maybe we will read a little about Godric and oh yeah. Ginny.  
  
Chapter 11 A peeved poltergeist  
  
Heirs of Gryffindor rarely turn into a Godric mirror image more than twice. However it is not a proven fact. After the first transformation the Heir usually develops to become more like Godric. Anything from hair color to hobbies. Almost always the Heir becomes even more adept at Quidditch. Heirs also seem to grow stronger and are capable of extreme wandless magic. Most Heirs take up a strange liking for Peanuts. Especiallly honey roasted peanuts. They also develop an unpredictable personality where one nearly never gets angry. When anger does come out they immeadiately transform into Godric. The target of the anger teleports inexplicably from the Heirs sight and can find themselves anywhere. From at the bottom of the ocean to the middle of a desert. Another thing angry heirs are known for doing is something exactly the opposite of a dementor's kiss. The person the heir is angry at gains an extra soul that makes them unable to do anything even remotely evil.  
  
That was the end of that chapter. It said no more about transformations or heirs for that matter.  
  
Gryffindor is rumored to have had a staff instead of a wand. When his staff was stolen, he was forced to use a wand which decreased his power considerably. The staff was found years after Godric's passing, sealed inside a chamber in hogwarts. The staff when touched was too heavy to lift. The chamber's whereabouts are unknown now for the very next day the one who found the chamber went to where it was again all that was found was a message. It is more of a riddle and still remains undeciphered.  
  
-fifteen generations from my passing I shall arise again. As shall my nemisis. My respective heir will save the world with the power of my staff.  
  
Three are needed to use the staff yet only two bodies may use it. One required to use it is me. Another is my love. Yet the heir's love as well. The heirs love and my love are related yet do not differ in appearance. I love the heir's love for the heir's love reminds me of mine. The third required to use it is my heir.  
  
Together there are three but only two. For two are one.  
  
Well that was confusing Harry thought. No wonder nobody figured it out. It is gibberish. Three people yet only two. What kind of rubbish is that?  
  
Harry was lost in thought when Harry remembered the letters he needed to send. Harry went to the owlery to reply to "Fan mail".  
  
In the owlery Harry wrote nice replies to turn down Ginny's dorm mates and began his letter to Ginny.  
  
-Dear Ginny  
  
I will take you up on your request to go to the ball together. I suggest you don't tell your dorm mates about us going together (if you aren't going with somebody yet that is) two of them have sent me letters to ask if I would go with them. I don't mind if we either go "Just as friends" or as "dates" I will leave that to you.  
  
Love, Harry  
  
That looked ok. Harry sent Hedwig off with this and went to grab a few school barn owls for the other letters. Harry was halfway through his letter to Katie when an owl flew over to him. There was a letter attatched to it's leg. Harry took it's envelope and read.  
  
Harry Why didn't you reply to my last letter. Nevermind that. I heard you don't have a date to the dance anymore. Would you like to go with me?  
  
Cho  
  
Hmm. Harry thought. Only Ginny, Ron and Hermione know about me and Lav.Who told her? Screw it. Harry thought.  
  
Harry wrote a few (hundred) quick rejection letters and went to dinner.  
  
Harry had missed a small portion of the feast but managed to drop the yellow gumdrop looking candy into The Slytherin table pumpkin juice bowl and sat down next to Ginny.  
  
Suddenly laughter came from the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was yelling at another Slytherin.  
  
"Kcuf uoy!" Draco yelled at the other Slytherin  
  
"What'd I do?" The slytherin asked  
  
"Uoy dexeh em ot ekam em klat sdarwkcab!" Draco yelled  
  
"Uh what did you say?" the slytherin asked  
  
"Dog denmad nos fo a hctib! Og kcuf flesruoy" Draco yelled at the retreating slytherin  
  
The entire school assembly was laughing at Malfoy now. Draco got really pissed and yelled something for the entire hall to hear.  
  
"Tromedlov sah nesir niaga! Eh lliw llik uoy lla! Uoy elggum srepihsrow!"  
  
All this did was make people laugh harder. Harry tossed the brown one into Lav's cup while nobody was looking and everybody finished laughing. And deserts had appeared lav filally drunk some juice. With a pop she suddenly started to expand. Then with a pop she turned into a slug the size of Hadgrid. The hall roared into laughter again. Lavender's clothes stretched then broke. Then with another pop she turned back. Sans clothes. All the boys shut up and began to stare and drool. (Not all of the boys. Harry wasn't and neither were any teachers. Dennis showed amazing agility there. He pulled out Colin's trusty camera and started snapping away. Suddenly instead of running Lav stormed up to Dennis and was making wild grabs for the camera. However One person pinched her rear and Lav remembered she was nekkid and ran screaming away.  
  
Then about 40 boys leapt from their seats at the exact same time and made a mad dash for scraps of lavender's clothing. Harry fell out of his seat and was rolling on the floor he was laughing so hard and Hermione and Ginny both said "Boys." And sighed.  
  
Harry was on his way back to the common room when he felt someone tapping him on his shoulder. Harry turned around to find Ginny.  
  
"Hey Gin. What is it?"  
  
"Er. Can we talk." She said in a very quiet voice that could hardly be heard.  
  
"Sure. Where?"  
  
"Here. Now." She said finally getting her voice under control  
  
"Ok. What is it."  
  
"Did you send me an owl?" She asked nervousness all through her voice  
  
"Yeah." What about it?" Harry asked  
  
"Was it about the ball?" Ginny asked him  
  
"Yeah. Will you go with me?" Harry inquired  
  
"Yes." Ginny replied  
  
"As friends or." Harry started  
  
"Dates of course. " Ginny replied, her grin the size of a muggle football (american football not soccer)  
  
They walked, holding hands up to the common room. Ginny went up to her dorm. Harry was about to go up to his dorm when he realized he'd left his book in the great hall. Harry still had 20 minutes until it was considered "after hours" so he made a run for it. Harry was running at top speed and when he whipped around a corner he ran straight into Peeves. But Peeves was doing something Harry had never seen Peeves do. Peeves was crying.  
  
"Doesn't anybody think my jokes are funny anymore?" The poltergeist's loud squeaky voice asked through his sobs  
  
"Of course they are Peeves." Harry lied  
  
"Oh yeah. Name the last funny thing I did?" Peeves challenged  
  
"Hmm. How about that 'oh Potter you rotter' song?" Harry replied "That was funny."  
  
"One joke in the past three years. That's pathetic." Peeves replied and started to cry more  
  
"Wait! What if I help you do a prank?" Harry asked the poltergeist so that he would stop crying  
  
"I've got a better idea. How about I challenge you to a prank contest. Whoever pulls off the most good pranks before the ball wins." The poltergeist suggested  
  
"O.k but it starts Monday." Harry specified  
  
"Why Monday?" Peeves asked  
  
"Because We've gotta get a judge don't we?" Harry asked  
  
"Oh. Yeah. OK. Monday. You're on! We'll meet, each of us with two judges in that trapdoor room after dinner on Monday." Peeves finished  
  
"See you then." Harry called back  
  
What have I gotten myself into? Harry thought  
  
END  
  
A/n First thing. Thank you Queen sour skittles for being an excellent beta. Second. Any suggestions for pranks? I can't thin up that many things. Third. If anybody wants my story mailed to them review and ask.  
  
I really do need help with pranks. Also. Are there any thoeries as to what the other candies do? I'm low on those ideas as well.  
  
Tootles  
  
Neopyro 


	12. Who to judge?

A/n Sorry this chapter being late but hey I'm only human (although they're still not sure about my mother's side of the family.) Sickness, school, visits by relatives and friends, Hockey and reading other peoples fanfics. If anybody has a fanfic that they really enjoy or have just written one, review me and ask me to read it. Then I will, if I have time.Ok, let the fic begin!  
  
Chapter 12 Who to judge  
  
Harry awoke Sunday morning, remembering what had happened the night before.  
  
---------------Flashback--------------------------  
  
It was late in the common room. Harry was working on his Charms essay. Everybody except him and Ginny had gone up. Harry was scribbling down notes as fast as his quill would let him. He now had about half a roll of parchment (five feet) done.  
  
"You look stressed." A familiar voice stated  
  
"Yeah. Got this Horrible Charms essay due Monday." Harry replied  
  
"Come here and relax for a minute. You'll feel better." Ginny told him  
  
"I can't. If I relax, I'll fall asleep." Harry protested  
  
"Then I'll wake you. Come here a minute." Ginny countered  
  
"Alright." Harry said dropping his quill and moving into the open seat next to Ginny.  
  
"I've got a question. Even if you found out it wasn't Lav snogging Seamus that day, would you forgive her?" Ginny asked  
  
"Oh. Probobly not. I still feel pain just looking at her." Was the reply  
  
"That's all I need to know." She said softly as her lips pressed firmly against his.  
  
----------------------End flashback-------------------------  
  
Harry knew what that blemish on his neck was. (A hickey for all those morons out there.) The bite marks across his chest did not give him a very solid case either. "yup" Harry thought "Turtlenecks all this week." Harry heard the evil voice in the back of his head think back  
  
"You done good Potter! Real good! I'm proud." His evil voice thought  
  
Before he could think back Harry remembered something. He needed to find two judges for the prank war that starts Monday. A full 5 week war until the night of the Yule Ball where the contestant who pulled the most pranks would win. Yup. Real fun. Harry began to ponder on which student would help and what pranks to pull. Harry had a few ideas for pranks after an hour of morning showers and things like that but still no people ideas. Dean was dead. Ron, Harry needed his help to pull pranks. Neville never was into that sort of thing. Seamus might do it, but with him doing all that extra credit to get his grades back up couldn't possibly have time. What does that leave? Ernie Macmillian? No way. Too annoying. Dennis Creevy? Not man enough. But who could help? Where would Harry find two judges? Then it came to him. Harry hit himself in the forehead for being so stupid. Harry slipped on some shoes to find Fred and George.  
  
Harry found them fleeing their dorm. Apparently they had misused a charm and ended up turning a chocolate frog to five hundred times it's normal size and it had taken out the wall. The frog was now on a rampage and was attempting to eat Fang (Hadgrid's dog)  
  
"Hey Harry. What do you need?" One twin asked  
  
"Peeves challenged me to a prank war. I need two judges to verify I completed each prank." Harry replied bluntly  
  
"SWEET!" They both yelled at the same time "We'll do it!"  
  
"Awesome. We will meet with Peeves and his judges in the no longer forbidden corridor on the third floor after lunch. That's when all hell breaks loose." Harry verified "Don't let anybody know it is me doing these pranks. I'll be doomed!"  
  
"Got it. See you there." Fred answered  
  
Harry went off to talk to Ron about the war and if he had any ideas.  
  
Harry found Ron in the Common room after awhile and he told him the news.  
  
"Awright. I'll help. After the stuff you did to Lav and Seamus there is no way I'll pass up this oppritunity. I've got a few ideas but not much." Ron said  
  
"Cool. I need all the help I can get." Harry replied  
  
"Ok. Owl Sirius and Lupin for ideas. Surely they can help. Put up a suggestion box so people can give you some ideas. Enchant the walls around the Girl's bathroom so that they can be seen through." Ron finished  
  
"Okay. I'll send off Hedwig and Pig to Remus and Sirius for ideas. Afterwards I'll set up that box thing and don't you think you are a bit too horny to be thinking up pranks."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok later Ron."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Harry went off to Owl the two remaining Maruaders for prank ideas.  
  
Sirius-  
  
Peeves challenged me to a prank contest. I foolishly accepted and now am short on ideas. I figured the Marauders were the first place to check. Hope all is well. Harry  
  
Dear Remus (or Lupin whichever you prefer)  
  
Peeves challenged me to a war with pranks. I have no clue what to use to get the wole school laughing. Maybe you could help? Hope to see you soon  
  
Harry  
  
Harry sent off the owls and went back to set up the suggestion box. After an hour of hard work they had a box. It read: Fellow Gryffindors. Want to get back at someone? Got a prank but afraid of getting in trouble? Want to make someone seem like a complete fool? Just have a prank idea? We are the answer for you! Just put in an annonomous sheet of parchment with your idea on it. We will try our best to pull off the prank. By giving us the idea we take full responsibility for any damage,Detentions or lost house points  
  
Trickfully yours  
  
The invisible prankster  
  
Harry set up the box and set many charms on it so only he could open it. The box was virtually indestructable. Harry sped through his homework afterwards. Then spent the rest of the day thinking up pranks. Harry went to sleep just as the sun began to rise over the mountains in the distance.  
  
END  
  
A/n Yay! Another chapter gone. Now we have an interactive fic going. Here is how it works.  
  
You reviewers are the ones who put the ideas in the suggestion box. I need help here. Even a writer as crafty as me can't possibly think up enough tricks and pranks for both Peeves and Harry, so review and help me out. Remember to mention if you want your screen name listed or annonomous. For those of you at order of the phoenix 14 I hope you do not mind if I count your puns as mine. You guys know who you are and I don't mean any harm. I would never be able to remember who said what.  
  
RIP Richard Harris! You were the Best Dumbledore!  
  
Thanks Sourskittles for helping once again and thank you to all of you at Glyphs who supported me from the beginning and thank you to all that have reviewed my stories.  
  
Tootles Neopyro 


	13. All hell breaks loose

A/n Hello hello! Glad to be writing again. My mom came down with Lyme disease so was on the computer every waking second. I finally have a chance to write and am enjoying it all. Well if you want to help me, email me ideas. I need them. I am now just winging this story and I fear that I might not know how to end it. Sorry people but there won't be a sequel for a long time. Ok here's 13.  
  
Chapter 13: All hell breaks loose  
  
Harry awoke Monday morning. Harry had already gotten Fred and George as his two judges. Harry rushed through his homework yesterday so he had plenty of free time to think about the prank contest. Harry showered, shaved and combed his hair. Then he got dressed and went down to the common room. It was fairly early in the morning. About 6 or so. Not a single Gryffindor boy was up. Harry sat on the most comfortable looking couch and thought about the contest. Harry decided to use what he'd learned in lessons recently. Let me see. There was that spell in charms that animates a small amount of metal. I wonder where one would find tinfoil. Yeah.That would be easily animateable. Hmm. Later he'd go to see Dobby in the kitchens. Lessee. Harry thought for awhile and finally went down for an early breakfast.  
  
Harry ate quickly. By the time he'd finished one or two of the early risers were there but that was it. Harry figured he'd go and find Peeves. Harry made sure nobody was looking and slipped on his invisibility cloak. Harry found Peeves rather quickly and Harry beckoned him over.  
  
"Peeves." Harry said  
  
"That you Potter?"  
  
"Yeah. About the contest."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Do you have your judges?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. We will both get our judges and meet in the trapdoor room in fifteen minutes." Harry told the poltergeist  
  
"Fine. Prepare to lose."  
  
"Oh and one more thing. You are not allowed to tell anyone about me being your opponet. You are to call me the invisible prankster from now on." Harry told him  
  
"Deal.Bye." The poltergeist agreed peevishly  
  
Harry was in the trapdoor room fifteen minutes later with Fred, George, Peeves, Nearly Headless Nick and Moaning Myrtle.  
  
"3..2..1.. Gooooooo!" The judges chorused.  
  
Fred followed Harry and Moaning Myrtle followed Peeves. (The judges would switch off). Harry Whipped on his cloak and went up to the portrait of fruit. Harry tickled the pear and entered. Harry dropped his cloak and sat in a chair."  
  
"Mr. Harry Potter sir, Does you need something?" Dobby asked  
  
"Yes Dobby. I need some Tinfoil. It is also called aluminum foil."  
  
"OK. Dobby gets tinfoil for Mr. Harry Potter sir."  
  
Dobby popped out then came back with three rolls of the stuff.  
  
"Thank you Dobby." Harry said as he ran off.  
  
Harry put on his cloak and entered an empty classroom. Harry began to make bunnies out of the tinfoil. By 8:15 Harry had used up all the tinfoil. Harry began to enchant them. (With spells to make their eyes to glow red and animating them and telling them what to do.) By 8:30 he had named them. :Harry called them his "TINFOIL BUNNIES OF DOOM" Harry also had them set so when one was destroyed a misty cloud would come out reading "You have become a victim of the Invisible Prankster then it will laugh loudly (and for framing purposes it sounds like Draco Malfoy's laugh.) (A/N Thanks duke.) Harry opened the door and unleashed them upon the school and the unlucky targets of them. Then Harry went off to transfiguration.(a substitute teacher was now teaching) Harry reached the class 10 minutes early and found a note on the door:  
  
Due to a student dubbed "The Invisable Prankster we have cancelled all classes until further notice. You are to report to your common room Immeadiately and stay there until you are allowed to leave and this horrendous prank has been cleaned up.  
  
Harry smiled a big smile. Then Harry ran up towards the Gryffindor common room, humming the rites of spring (a classical music piece) by Vivaldi all the way.  
  
At around noon Harry (under the Invisibility cloak) put out his box (the one with prank suggestions) out and firmly attatched it to the table, then put his cloak back in his chest upstairs.  
  
Harry was making his way back down when Harry heard Professor Angelo (the new potions master, an Italian wizard) talking with Professor Moody (the real one).  
  
"Well, that doesn't seem to help anything. There is one of these boxes in each common room. Whoever this prankster is is good." Moody commented "Thinks like an Auror that one whoever it is. Whoever it ismight be a bloody good 'un someday."  
  
"Wella I would agreeya with youa but this boxa wasn't here an hour ago. The pranksta is still out creating trouble I knowa." Professor Angelo pointed out.  
  
"Fine you search for him. I will help Albus and Sprout with those metal Rabbit things." Moody told the italian.  
  
Then they both headed out without another word. Harry was sooo glad he had Ron Sneak into the other common rooms under the cloak and put some suggestion boxes there. Harry suddenly got an idea. Harry went back and got his cloak again.  
  
It was dinnertime before the tinfoil bunnies of doom finally were all destroyed. (By the way the bunnies look sort of like the pols voices from zelda) Harry hadn't had time to pull off his idea yet. Harry made up an excuse (he had to use the bathroom) and once outside the hall Harry slipped his cloak back on. Harry snuck over to the Slytherin table and Harry cast a simple "crimsonius" on each pumpkin juice bowl. Harry walked back out of the hall, slipped off his cloak and walked back in. Chaos was already starting to occur. One by one the Slytherins were turning Weasley red, robes and all. The Heimlich spell had to be cast on Justin Finch-Fletchly because he started to laugh with food in his mouth. Lee Jordan ended up dropping his goblet into the punch he was laughing so hard. The goblet succeded in getting everyone near him soaked. After fifteen minutes the laughter finally died down and people began their normal dinner talk again. Harry slipped out unnoticed and began booby trapping things. When Harry heard the rumble of footsteps Harry ran towards the common room. Harry looked at all he had done in that spare half-hour before people left the great hall. Harry had painted the charms corridor Tie-dye.(All of Harry's pranks there is written in that haze stuff "you are a victim of the invisible prankster" and then there is fake Draco Malfoy laughter) Harry also made another fake step on the staircase Neville always trips on. Harry set in an empty room marbles across the floor and when you enter they float in the air like an angry swarm of bees. A hallway that has the illusion of the walls closing in on you and lastly enchanted a suit of armor to chase after any passing Slytherin student.  
  
Content with his work Harry Used a summoning charm to bring all the boxes (The suggestion boxes) to him. Drat. Not a single one Harry thought. After emptying all four boxes. With the banishing charm Harry sent the boxes back. Harry set up a tray in the common room saynig "take one." And put the remainder of Fred and Georges candies on it. Harry laid down on the couch and saw Seamus walk up to the tray.  
  
"Oooh. Candy." Seamus grabbed the blue candy and popped it into his mouth.  
  
Seamus walked off with a smile on his face. He walked over to Fred and George and was about to brag when Seamus realized he couldn't open his mouth. Hi parted his lips at the mirror to see what happened His whole mouth was blue. Seamuss poked at it with one finger to try to get some off. His finger was stuck to it. Seamus was pulling as hard as he could but could not remove his finger from his tooth. Then there was a hilarious scene where about twenty Gryffindors were pulling on Seamus's arm. Then Angelina accidently got her finger stuck to Seamus's lip. Finally they just gave up and sat next to eachother on the couch, both obviously grumpy.  
  
Around 9 or so people started going to bed (the train going home for the holidays leaves tomarrow) Harry joined them but did not plan on going home.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning and his dorm with the exception of Ron was Empty! Harry did his morning routine (Trying hard not to wake Ron. If he woke he would see that mark Ginny left on Harry.) After his shower and other assorted things Harry put on his prankster cloak and started to search for things to set pranks on. Harry's evil side came through again and he got an idea. Harry set up tripwires that either sent pies flying at you or dumped a lot of water on you. Harry was walking down the hall when he heard Peeves scream in terror. The door at the end of the hall popped open and Peeves flew out, Followed by a steady stream of flying marbles. Harry held in his laughter. Then Peeves hit Harry's pie tripwire and got pegged in both the front and the back of his head.  
  
"Curse you Prankster!!!!" Peeves yelled which was followed by that fake Draco Malfoy laughter.  
  
It was then that Harry saw Mrs. Norris. She was stalking a mouse. Harry Got another idea. Harry whipped out his wand and transfigured the mouse into a German shepard. Mrs. Norris high-tailed it out of there followed closely by the mouse/dog. Harry saw Peeves again. Peeves had stolen one of the Twins' blue candies and used it to seal Filch's door shut. Then peeves stuck a tube under the door. Peeves flipped a switch and there was a sucking sound. Honey was pumping into filch's office. Then peeves ran. Or flew rather.  
  
Harry followed peeves. Peeves was now oiling the staircase. Harry quickly transfigured a flying marble into the bloody baron and sent it flying after Peeves. Harry enchanted a spot in the floor to be like rubber. Step on it and you feel like you have the Jelly legs curse on you. Harry enchanted a mirror to make it look like there is a wizard with a wand pointed at you right behind you. Harry enchanted a door to look like it isn't there ant there is just a wall and Harry had to admit was excellent was enchanting a room so that all of the exits look exactly the same. Harry filled a room with fake spider web. Peeves stuffed gum in doorknobs. Harry made a chair run away every time you try to sit on it. Peeves poured glue across the entrance hall. Peeves stuffed the Prefect's bathtub full of dungbombs and set them off. Harry put some of Fred and Georges fake wands all around. On desks on night stands all over. Finally Peeves let loose Madame Hooch's bludgers.  
  
This went back and forth for about three days like this. A tinfoil bunny here a broken vase there. All sorts of pranks but still no letter from Sirius or Remus.  
  
Harry was deep in thought on the night of the 23rd when Ginny walked up to him. She was crying her eyes out.  
  
"H-hogsmeade attacked. Moody hurt bad. Mrs. Rosmerta. Gone. Fudge dead. All dead.."  
  
A/n Woohoo. There goes chapter 13. Only a few more chapters to go. RIP Richard Harris. Your memory will live on inside us all.  
  
Thanks for all suggestions readers and thanks to my beta. Sour skittles. Weirdypoo. Roxygirl. So many names so little time. Tootles to you all.  
  
Neopyro. 


	14. The truth

A/n Hi-o Sorry all but no more pranks for this chapter. Why is it that whenever Ginny cries something terrible happens. Oh well. Ok. Chapter 14 will be pretty much prep for the Yule ball. Ready? Set? Go!  
  
Chapter 14 The truth  
  
Harry had Ginny in his lap on the couch. Hogsmeade was attacked. Fudge and Madame Rosmerta plus many others were dead. Neville was there with Professor Sprout buying some fertilizer. (This year's mandrake crop was nearly dead) Neville received an order of Merlin first class for protecting people and leading them to safety. He took down nearly 10 death eaters when it was all said and done. Moody received an order second class there as well. Neville was in for a shock when he found one of the Death Eaters stunned was Alicia Spinnet from the Quidditch team. (She was later found to be under imperius and was innocent.)  
  
Many people cried but finally they got dressed and went down to the Ball. Harry was about to enter when Lavender came up. "We need to talk." She said  
  
"No." Harry replied  
  
"Why won't you talk to me?" She asked  
  
"Because you are a cold hearted (word that rhymes with itch but harry said the real word) and cheated on me with Seamus."  
  
"That is a lie." She said  
  
"Really? Are you telling me I saw other people? Like yours and Seamus's identical twins?" Harry asked  
  
"No. Come in here." she said. "I have a truth potion and Seamus."  
  
"This will be amusing." Ginny said and nudged Harry in.  
  
Lavender produced two vials of a water looking liquid which Harry recognized as Veritaserum.  
  
"Once we take them you may ask us a few questions to test." Lav said then both her and Seamus chugged the Liquid.  
  
Once they finished the potion Ginny stormed into a flurry of questions.  
  
"Who do you love?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Who is the first non family person you kissed?"  
  
"Pavarti."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was really bored and she wanted me."  
  
"Are you a virgin?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Who was your first?"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Did you cheat on Harry?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean "I don't know?""  
  
"I don't know where I was any of the times We were supposedley spotted."  
  
"I don't remember either." Seamus piped in.  
  
"What is the last thing you remember?"  
  
"Taking a pepper up potion."  
  
"I was there for one too." Seamus added  
  
"Then suddenly I woke in my bed hours later." Lav finished  
  
"Imperius potion!" Ginny gasped  
  
"You mean we did?" Lav exclaimed  
  
"Ewww!" Seamus added  
  
Lav ran away screaming. Harry and Ginny entered the Hal together after a short talk and just as he was about to enter the hall he felt his scar burn.  
  
YAY! Another chapter gone. Woohoo. Don't really feel like thanking anyone because after all these chapters, I still don't hav many reviews. I've seen one chapter stories that have more reviews!  
  
Bye! 


	15. The fall of the dark lord

A/n Hello. Just FYI I have a new account on fanfiction with my beta reader. The account screen name is muffinneopyro. Go over there to see some highly offensive stories with bizarre coples like Ginny/Goyle or Harry/Trelawney. Happy reading.  
  
Chapter 15: The fall of the dark lord.  
  
Harry entered the hall with Ginny holding his hand when he felt his scar burn. There in the middle of the great hall was Voldemort. Surrounded by 10 Death Eaters he had Lav levitating upside down. In 10 seconds flat, Harry was in Godric mode. The death eaters started making lav do flips in mid-air while Voldie dueled Dumbledore. Voldemort zapped Dumbledore with lightning and he was blown to the floor. His last words seemed to be an incantation. Dumbledore collapsed after the words were spoken, no life left in him. Then with a flash of light, what looked to be Dumbledore's spirit floated across the hall towards Harry.  
  
"Harry." Dumbledore's spirit said  
  
"Yes Headmaster. I am here." Harry/Godric responded  
  
"I offer my soul to you to aid your coming struggle. Please. Accept my offer. Open your heart." Dumbledore's spirit continued  
  
"Yes headmaster. I will accept your power to eliminate the dark lord."  
  
"Thank you descendant of Godric. Open your heart to me." The headmaster's spirit finished.  
  
The room was so bright nobody could see for a full minute, Harry screaming in pain all the way through. When the light was gone Fawkes entered the room and landed on the nearest table, dropping Godric's sword at Harry's feet and dropping the sorting hat on the table.  
  
"Your death shall be avenged, Headmaster. May your soul rest in peace." Harry spoke.  
  
Then he picked up the sword.  
  
"Noble sentiments Potter. Such a shame they won't help you in the afterlife." Voldemort sneered  
  
With that Voldemort cast a summoning charm without his wand to bring the sorting hat to him. With a clatter a jet black sword fell out of it. There were emeralds on it and the words Salazar Slytherin Glowed so brightly that Harry could see them from where he stood.  
  
"Pathetic, Heir of Slytherin. I do not need my wand to fight you either. In fact. I won't use my left hand." Harry declared and with a wave of his sword his left arm disappeared.  
  
"Are you mad?" Ron yelled at him  
  
"Silence mortal!" Harry yelled at Ron  
  
Voldemort's eyes grew large and he yelled  
  
"You really think you can defeat me with one arm? I have not seen such foolishness since the last I saw of my father. Engarde."  
  
Swords clanged, sparks flew, fireballs and lightning bolts flew towards eachother, after five minutes they jumped back from eachother again. Then as though it was a delayed reaction, Voldemorts left hand flew off from the arm with a splatter of blood.  
  
"Insolent fool! You will pay for that tenfold!" Voldemort hollared angrily  
  
"Oh. So what are you going to do? Chop off my left arm?" Harry joked  
  
Harry had turned his head for a moment because he heard a death eater behind him, and drove his sword into the dark mage's stomach.  
  
"Harry look out!" Ginny screamed  
  
When Harry turned a fireball was hurtling right toward him. In an eyeblink Ginny had jumped in front of it, flying backwards twenty feet, narrowly missing Harry and flying into the wall where she lie still.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron yelled as he ran over to her. Ginny Weasley was dead. Voldemort took this oppritunity to attack and metal upon metal spell upon spell another wild battle broke out. The remaining school members (led by Neville) went around taking out death eaters.  
  
Hours of sword clanging went on. Dodge after dodge. Parry after parry. The clock struck mignight. The bell that rung startled Voldemort and Harry's blade hit home. Removing his head from his shoulders. Cheering broke out. Celebrting began. Lav fell from her suspended spot in the air but was caught by a fellow student. People were jumping on Voldemort's dead body and people were kicking him. This only stopped when somebody deficated on him. Suddenly Voldemort's soul emerged from the body. With a few quick thoughts there was a cry of "Incendio" and Voldemort's body caught fire. In mid flight the soul turned to stone, fell to the floor and shattered into pieces smaller than dust. Then Harry collapsed.  
  
Harry awoke in a bed. Not a hospital wing bed but a different bed. He seemed to be in a wood cabin of some sort. There was something warm and heavy on his leg. Harry sat up and saw none other than his godfather, in dog form. Harry looked at the calander. It was the third day of the easter holidays. That must mean he was at Lupin's house. When Sirius felt Harry move, He awoke. They immeadiately broke out in conversation. They had a lot of catching up to do.  
  
A/n well did ya like it? I hoped so. One more chapter titled exactly what it is. Aftermath. Thousands of thank yous to all of my reviewers. You know who you are. The people at glyphs who suggested I should write. To my beta reader who has more nicknames than I have iq points.  
  
And last of all to JK Rowling Thank you and your wonderful imagination for making these great books. 


	16. the party & aftermath

A/n At last. The final chapter. Here you are. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 16: The Party  
  
Harry talked with Sirius until around 8 AM. Where Remus woke up and he had to tell the story all over again. By lunchtime Harry's jaw was too sore to eat. So, Harry went back to sleep. Harry was woken at 6 by Sirius. It was a party that they were invited to. The moment Harry had awoken,(the first time) Sirius owled Headmaster Flitwick(A/n sorry. Couldn't resist that.), Who promptly arranged a party in his honor. So at 6:30 they all took a portkey to Hogsmeade.  
  
The very moment Harry appeared in the portkey area there was almost a stampede where everyone began to play the Who-can-shake-hands-with-the-boy- who-conquered-the-dark-lord-first game. Harry got a kiss on the cheek from over 250 girls. After that was over they began to play the Hoist-Harry- Potter-over-their-heads-and carry-him-around-for-awhile game. Then came the tell-stories-about-Harry-Potter's-magnificence game. By the time the Mr.Potter-sir-may-I-have-your-autograph? and the Just-a-few-pictures-please- sir? Games were played Harry was getting more than a little annoyed. Sirius was doubled over holding his stomach he was laughing so hard and Remus had drunk more liquor than a party of Irishmen. In short, he was making insults at the purple with green polka dots elephant. "Hey peanut pumper! I challenge you and your stupid horny head to a duel!" Then passed out. Then Harry found that food was being served and most people's attention was diverted Harry did a quick Accio Invisibility cloak and hid. Harry was sitting on a bench when a voice spoke from behind him. "Harry. Can we talk?" It was Lav.  
  
"Sure. Get under the cloak though. I really am trying to avoid Parvarti and Padma.They're trying to get me to play spin the bottle with just them." Was Harry's reply  
  
"Ohh. I see now. Those girls are really annoying sometimes."  
  
"Yeah. So what did you wanna talk about?" Harry asked  
  
"Oh. That. Do. do you want to . you know.. Get back together?" She asked  
  
"Will it keep first years from slipping their naames and love letters into my pockets?" Harry asked  
  
"Not in the slightest. But there are some benefits." She replied  
  
"Ok. We can do that." Harry answered  
  
Her lips pressed to his and then he felt about as aware of his surroundings as Lupin was at the moment. The kiss intensified. Within minutes they fell off the bench and onto the hard cold ground. They both broke into fits of laughter. Then the cloak fell off and Harry was spotted. Lav was smart and held tight onto the cloak. She ran off under the cloak leaving Harry to get his hair braided ::sigh:: by what seemed like every non slytherin girl at school. When Harry made his way over to Sirius and Remus's table, Harry's entire head was braided. Harry also had his finger and toenails painted a bright red color. Sirius was laughing like crazy now at a volume that not even one of Mrs.Weasley's Howlers could achieve. Harrysaw Lav sitting next to a snoring Remus :Laughing as well. Harry noted the invisibility cloak in Sirius's lap. Harry stuffed it in his pack and began to undo braids.  
  
"That's useless you know. They're just going to do it again." Hermione said from behind him.  
  
Harry turned to find the entire surviving Weasley clan behind him. This might turn out to a decent party after all.  
  
The end!  
  
Aftermath: On Graduation day Harry proposed to Lavender who eagerly accepted. They had three children. Triplets no less. Two Girls and one boy. Yet for some reason they didn't look alike at all, except the green eyes. Ginny, the first girl was a redhead. Very clever and crafty. At age two she had mastered the art of controlling accidental magic and could now do it on purpose. Raven, The second girl had neat black hair and was almost but not quite a miniture female Percy. She was in nearly anyone's opinion very orderly yet was not a snob. And of course Godric, the boy. He had hair which at first was black like Harry's then turned silver. By age 4 it would change color by the day.  
  
Ron and Hermione had twins. The first boy, Samuel was a male version of Hermione, except the red hair. and the other boy, Newton was like Fred and George in every way. And they all lived happily ever after. until the sequel!  
  
Hurray! My first complete fic. Thanks all of you for the reviews and hopefully they won't stop. I won't write the sequel for a long while. I have quite a few one shot fics that I wanna do first. I suppose I'll be working on Essence of evil now. Why don't you go and read it. If you already have, then go review it. If you have already reviewed then review another chapter. Ahh you get the point. Bye for now,  
  
Neopyro. 


End file.
